


Special

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Based on a True Story, Fluff, Garlic Knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Wonho comforts you after a long day





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Mari

You flopped down on the bed, completely and absolutely done with life. There was a moment where you thought maybe if you just stayed still you eventually suffocate in the crumpled comforter and fleece blankets you were sprawled out on.

However, your phone chimed, breaking those thoughts, and you groaned before lifting your phone to find your boyfriend, Wonho, sending you a heart emoji in response to something earlier you couldn’t remember. The whole day had just been frustrating and all you wanted was to shower and then sleep forever.

“I miss you. Can I come over?” The next text rolled in right after the other and you sighed, not wanting him to see you like this at all.

“Not today. I’m not feeling well.”

It was a few minutes before he responded, the text bubble appearing and disappearing multiple time. You watched it happen, staring blankly, and not really caring what the outcome was going to be. As you were about to put the phone down he replied with a simple, “Oh.”

You tossed your phone off to the side and stuffed your face back in the blankets, trying and failing to erase all the emotions inside you. Mostly it was just frustration overtaking your thoughts but you were undoubtedly upset as well. Sighing deeply, you waited a second and then flailed about trying to get comfortable enough to sleep.

A knock rang out just as you were on the verge of unconsciousness and your eyes snapped open in irritation. _Great, just great, this was the fucking cherry on top to your shitty day,_ you thought, storming to the door. You threw it open, ready to annihilate the person in front of you and then scream into the void.

“Hi.”

“Wonho, I told you not today.” You had to grit your teeth to keep from yelling at him.

“I know but you said you weren’t feeling good and you usually whine when you’re sick, so I knew something else was wrong. Long story short I brought garlic knots from Pizza Hut and cuddles.”

It was completely silent between the two of you as you stared at him for a long minute. He continued to smile at you despite your lack of response, but honestly, he wasn’t sure how you were going to react. He was expecting anger or maybe a hint of excitement.

He was not expecting you to start sobbing like Kristen Bell when she found out she was going to meet a sloth.

You threw your arms around him as best as you could as he stood there motionless. Eventually, he was kick-started back to reality and he jolted before wrapping his arms around you as well. He penguin waddled you back to your bed after closing the door and laid you both gently down on the bed.

“What the fuck did I do to deserve you?” you hiccuped in between sobs.

He laughed a little, “You just love me because I bought you garlic bread.”

“Yeah, but you’re so good to me. I told you not to come over and you did anyway.” Wonho could barely make out what you were saying but he got the jist of it.

“I love you and we do special things for the people we love. And you deserve all sorts of special treatment.”

By this point, your crying had raised to hysterical levels and Wonho simply put the box on the table beside you and cradled you until you were calmed down and feeling a million times better.


End file.
